It's Not Like, I Like You!
by EAH Rebel
Summary: This is set during Transformers: Robots In Disguise. The two newest members of Team Bumblebee have been arguing, it's gotten to the point where everyone's had enough, they all decide to come up with a plan, which involves Karoke and Music? Song-fic (Happy Valentine's Day! Small mention of Knockout x Starscream) *Re-Write in Progress*


**Valentine's Day One-Shot: It's Not Like, I Like You!**

 **EAHR: Happībarentaindē! (Translation: Happy Valentine's Day!)**

 **Stripes:** ** _"Happy Valentine's Day. Key is learning more Japanese words and their meanings and as much as i hate to admit it, she is becoming an Anime Fan."_**

 **EAHR: Anime is awesome. Anyways~ This was a story request by a Guest. Thanks to Phoboschampion367 and one of my friends in RL for using their OC's, this is set during the RID (Robot's In Disguise) series without further-or-do. Enjoy this story~!**

 **Stripes:** ** _*nods*_**

 **EAHR: Here are 2 small things which might help with the story:**

 **Blazetrail S** **inging**

 _ **Midnight Singing**_

 _ **Both Singing**_

 **-3-**

 **Midnight's Holo-Form (Human form): Black hair in 2 loose pigtails reaching her lower back, purplish blue eyes, black leather jacket, periwinkle long sleeved top with the Autobots symbol on the front, short black pleated skirt reaching her thighs, dark purple over-the-knee socks and boots. (She is Megatron's daughter but holds a grudge against her dad.)**

 **Blazetrail's Holo-Form (Human Form): Messy fiery coloured hair, dark yellow eyes, dark short sleeved grey top with the Autobot Symbol, dark brown jeans and dark grey trainers. (He is a Former Decepticon)**

 **Champion: Black hair, brown eyes, black hoodie, blue jeans and black trainers.**

 **Emerald: Goldish brown hair reaching her knees in a braid, blue eyes with an emerald spark, white cat ears and tail with a black and gold bow, white tanktop underneath a black double-off the shoulder with a gold butterfly on the front, dark blue jean shorts, white leggings, black ankle boots and a rainbow butterfly necklace.**

 **-3-**

 **Disclaimer: EAH Rebel doesn't own Transformers. All Songs and Characters used/mentioned in this story belong to their Respective owners.**

 **-00000-**

 **Location: Autobot's Base - Morning, 10:00am**

It had been a few months since Team Bee and Optimus Prime decided to stay on Earth, in those past few months they had found 2 other Autobot's and their human companions. There names were Emerald, - a Neko who had white ears and a tail with a black and gold bow -, Champion and their Guardians, Blazetrail and Midnight. Emerald was Russell Clay was currently laying on a Skateboard and looking under a car, checking out if there were any problems.

"Um... Mr. Clay?" asked a female voice with hesitation clear in the tone, which made him hit his head in surprise before sliding out and rubbing his head, he glanced up at the owner "hey Em. What's the problem?" he qeuestioned, noticing the teenager was nervous.

Emerald took a deep breath "I'm worried about Midnight." she confessed, Russel stood up and brushed off his jeans as she continued "they've been fighting alot and I'm kinda worried, even Sideswipe said they were arguing during a few fights with the Decepticons aswell." he gave a frown "it's really that bad?" he questioned, recieving a nod.

He nodded in return and thought about it as Denny walked over with the team except Blazetrail and Midnight who were arguing "this is starting to get out of hand." confirmed Bumblebee, as if reading Russel's mind, Champion grinned.

"I have an idea!" he exclaimed, Grimlock raised an eye as if saying 'care to explain?'"Blaze admitted he had a crush on Midnight a while ago, so what if we do a Karoke Night?" Emerald gasped, Denny thought about it before grinning "great idea Champion! We should head into town and get the stuff for it." he said, Strongarm intervened "Emerald." everyone looked at the two girls.

The brown haired Neko looked up at the female Autobot in confusion "don't you have a Karoke Set, as you Humans call it?" Her eyes sparkled at the memory "oh yeah, Windblade and Grimlock helped me fix it up the other day. Can we use it please Russell?" Bumblebee decided to do the "Famous Puppy Dog Eyes" he had mustered all those years ago when dealing with Sam.

Russell wouldn't be able to say 'No' to the expression and sighed in defeat, Denny, Emerald and Champion made it worse but also doing the same expression, Sidesweep smiled "aww, you guys all look really cute."'Fine, we can use the Karoke Equiptment to get them together." he said in defeat making the 3 kids cheer.

Windblade chuckled "this is going to be interesting. Shall we just watch from afar or help out?" she asked Drift, the Samurai styled Autobot was thinking about it, one of the Minicons - Slipstream who is Red - looked up at him "Master. Jetstorm, Kawaii and i would like to help them put it together." he said.

"Hm... You may go help. Kawaii, you should make sure Midnight does not hear what you are planning." he said, giving the white and silver cat Minicon some advice. She giggled which made Jetstorm blush slightly, he had a small crush on her. "I won't. Let's go!" Kawaii chirped and ran off with the other 2 in-toe.

 **Later: Autobot's Base - Evening, 8:00pm**

Everyone had gathered outside where the small stage was set up "Midnight-Chan, you should go up there and sing with Blazetrail-Kun!" Kawaii chirped, trying to get her to agree to the idea, Midnight was in her Holo-form and scoffed "me and Blaze singing? No way." she said in denial.

Champion lifted her up and placed her on the stage and the music started playing as soon as Drift had pushes Blazetrail on the stage, the two glared at each other before they started to sing into the microphones they had been given after being forced on the stage and turned toowards the screen where the lyrics appeared.

 ** _Both: (Scat Singing)_**

 **Blazetrail: "Hey! That's pretty good!"**

 _ **Midnight: "Wha-! No one asked you!"**_

The female motorbike scoffed and turned away, brushing off his compliment, Blazetrail just shrugged and began to sing the first verse.

 **[Verse 1: Blazetrail]**  
 **I've got myself just a little bit of love**  
 **That I wanna spend on you**  
 **But baby, I'll never get that chance**  
 **To dance that romance with you**

 **Oh, No, cause**  
 **You're always hittin', (M: *HIYAH!*)**  
 **And kickin' (M: *HUGH*)**  
 **And putting me down. (M: *giggle*)**

The male robot sweatdropped nervously since he had just dodged all the attacks, and kept singing but was slightly surprised when his companion began to sing along.

 **I hope you don't mean what you say**  
 _ **[Blazetrail & Midnight] But I keep seeing you Stickin' Around**_  
 _ **[Blazetrail & Midnight] Like you/I can't get enough**_  
 _ **[Blazetrail & Midnight] So I stay and I Wonder**_  
 _ **[Blazetrail & Midnight] How my hand would feel**_  
 _ **[Blazetrail & Midnight] intertwined with**_ **yours**  
 **B: As of now though**  
 _ **M: "What are you doing?"**_  
 **B: Nothing but closed doors**

That line made a few people laugh, Blaze had his arm wraped around her shoulder with a cheeky grin and recieved an annoyed expression in return.

 **[Chorus 1: Blazetrail]**  
 **My girl's a Dere**  
 **A Tsun-Tsundere**  
 **Just saying Hi gets me a punch in the face**  
 **And if I should compliment her, she starts to chase**

 _ **M: "Hey! That was a direct attack!"**_

 **B: Oh, no! The wild cat found my hiding place!**

 _ **M: "Stupid Octopus! Take it back!"**_

 **B: *laughs* "So, uh, how am i an Octopus?"  **  
**_M: "How am I a Cat?"_**  
 **B: "Well-uh. Cats are cute!"**  
 _ **M: *embarrassed* "Go away!"**_

None of them noticed Knockout and Starscream were watching silently from afar "what are they doing?" the red race car questioned, his companion and Sparkmate rolled his optics (eyes) "they're singing. I believe the humans call it Karoke." Emerald turned along with Kawaii, who was sitting on her shoulder but the two had ducked before they could be seen, the Neko and Minicon shrugged and turned back to the preformance as the two former Decepticons snuck off to go on their own date.

 _ **[Middle-Eight 1:** **Midni** **ght**_ ** &** **Blazetrail]**  
 **B: Can we get along? Your so Headstrong**  
 _ **M: There's** **no** **wa** **y,** **go** **away,** **now** **s** **o long!**_  
 **B: Just talk to Me and You will See**  
 _ **M: That's not fair, using flair you dummy**_

She gave a glare and moved away from Blazetrail and began singing Verse 2 by herself with her arms over her chest*

 _ **[Verse 2: Midnight]**_  
 _ **I've got myself just a little bit of love**_  
 _ **That I wanna spend on NOT you**_  
 _ **Cuz baby, I'm afraid you'll say**_  
 _ **That it's not okay with you**_

 _ **Oh, Oh, cuz**_  
 _ **You're always laughin',**_ **(B: *chuckle*)**  
 **And** _ **jokin';**_ **(B: *boop*)**  
 **You** _ **look like a clown**_

Strongarm and Windblade both had a proud look on their faces "Midnight is pretty brave to sing when she has stage fright." murmered the chinese robot, reciving a nod.

 _ **M: But I hope you mean what you say**_  
 **B: "I do."**  
 ** _M: And I wonder What you would think_**  
 _ **If I let my pride down, let it sink**_  
 _ **Could we hold hands, kiss?**_  
 _ **Live our lives in gentle bliss?**_  
 **B: "We could."**  
 _ **M: "Ah! I'm not talking about you!"**_  
 _ **You're not my Prince in this**_

 _ **[Chorus 2: Midnight]**_  
 _ **I'm not a Dere**_  
 _ **A Tsun-Tsundere**_  
 _ **I have a jello heart, I'm not that mean!**_  
 _ **I'm not blushing, I was just rushing and forgot the sunscreen!**_

 **B: *laughs* "Your smile is really cute, though."**

 _ **M: You'll never see it from underneath my pigtails!**_

 **B: *sigh* "Alright. I just wanted to let you know."**

Midnight had her back to Blazetrail and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, Russell chuckled at the young love between the two. They may be robots, but they were still Teenagers.

 _ **M: "Uh-um hey..."**_

 **B: "Are you okay?"**

 _ **M: "Yeah well heheh."**_

 **[Middle-Eight 2:** **_Midnight_ & ****Blazetrail]**  
 _ **M:** **Hey** **,** **he** **y** **are** **you** **free** **-free Today?**_  
 **B:** **Oh** **ho** **ho** **.** **Why** **do** **you** **wa** **ntto know?**  
 _ **M:** **It** **'s** **not** **li** **ke** **I** **li** **ke** **you, ok?**_  
 **B: Alright cool, where do you want toGo?**

 **[Bridge 1: Blazetrail]**  
 **We could rent a boat and sail**  
 **Find a bunny and**  
 **Feed it some juicy** **kale**  
 ** _M: "No, that sounds really stupid."_**

 ** B: ****Okay, well how about a;**

 **Classy dinner by candlelight**  
 **Or scary stories til midnight**  
 **So then I could hold you tight**  
 **Ba da ba da ba**

Blazetrail grinned, making the blackette laugh.

 _ **M: "And get Bisuit crumbs on me?! No Way!"**_

They all laughed at thet comment, Champion grinned "Blazetrail **DOES** love Biscuits.." he muttered and got tackled by Jetstorm, or was pushed a few feet back atleast, the black Minicon ended up on his shoulder as Slipstream just shook his head and looked at the two singers who seemed more relaxed then before.

 **[Bridge 2: Midnight]**  
 _ **Ooookay, I think you're a little Dense**_  
 _ **I really don't like all of this Talk**_  
 _ **You have in the Present Tense**_  
 _ **Ba ba da ba da**_

 _ **So listen here, buddy**_  
 _ **It's all just a big fantasy**_  
 _ **You see inside of your head! No!**_  
 _ **So just say goodbye!**_

 **B: *sigh* "Eh-whatever."**

 **Ba ba da ba da!**

 **[Chorus 3:** **_Midnight_** **& Blazetrail** **]**  
 _ **M**_ _ **: I'm not a Dere**_  
 _ **M:**_ _**A Tsun-Tsundere**_ **(B: My girl's a Dere, a Tsun-Tsundere)**  
 _ **M: Hey! I can kick your aft even in this Dress!**_  
 **B: UH! *sweatdrops* I digress! So, let's just go to the Park... I guess** _ **I digress! So let's just go to the park I guess**_

 _ **M: "Pffffft You wouldn't even know what to bring."**_

 **B: Oh, come on, will you please just say yes?!**

 _ **M: "Geez Fine. Baka Kasai. It's not like I'll enjoy it or anything." *giggle***_

The music came to an end, Midnight was blushing and locked eyes with Blazetrail "wanna head to the park for that Date?" she asked nervously, Blazetrail was stunned but nodded and began pulling her along with him.

They all watched the two race towards the park, Russell chuckled and looked at the group "looks like your plan worked, good job." he congratulated, Emerald shook her head "come on Kawaii, let's go take a picture for my Book of Pairings!""Yay, let's go!" before anyone could say anything the two had gone off on their own little quest.

"We should all get some rest. It is late and has been a long day." commented Drift, the others agreed and they all went off to sleep except jetstorm. He waited for Kawaii to return with the others before confessing his love for her.

Kawaii giggled as she returned with the others as it turned Midnight "hi Jetstorm. Shouldn't you be asleep though?" she questioned in confusion, he took a deep breath "w-well, i wanted to tell you something first. Kawaii, I-" before he could finish his sentence, the Minicon Cat kissed him as the moonlight shone down on them before pulling away.

"I love you too Jet. Night~!' with that said, she skipped inside and left the poor Minicon standing there frozen and was processing what had just happened. Midnight and Blazetrail were nearby and smiled at the scene they had just witnessed as the small black Minicon walked inside, still in a daze.

They were now the only two outside as the Moonbeams shone down and the only witness were the stars and a few pink and white heart shaped fireworks which brightened up the moonlit sky as the two gazed into each others eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mayonaka." Blazetrail said to his Sparkmate, using the name which Drift sometimes used since he was like a big brother to the young teenager, she smiled softly "Happy Valentine's Day Kasai." Midnight said in return.

The two shared a kiss with the Moon and Stars as the only Witnesses, or so they thought as the young Neko took a picture and giggled to herself before looking at the readers. Kawaii was sitting on her shoulder as was Jetstorm.

 **"Happy Valentine's Day from Team Bumblebee!"**

 **-0000000-**

 **EAHR: I-i hope you all liked this One-Shot, sorry if it wasn't very good... It was wrote together on the 13th. Kawaii is an OC me and my friend are sharing. *bows* Gomen'nasai if this wasn't very good!**

 **Stripes: _"A few Japanese words were mentioned._** ** _Kasai means Fire and_** ** _Mayonaka means Midnight. We hope this helps, thank you to Phoboschampion367 for letting Key use your OC, Blazetrail and thank you to Godzillaman1000 for giving Key advice."_**

 **EAHR: *nods* Anata gata ryōhō** **ni kansha shimasu! *bows* (Thank you both!) I-i hope i pronounced it right.. Gomen'nasai if i didn't! A-anyways, thank you for reading this story.**

 **Kawaii: *giggles* Have a beautiful day everyone and spend time with the ones you love *winks***

 **Stripes: *g** ** _rowls* "You seem to appear everywhere, don't you?"_**

 **Kawaii: You sound like Drift *huffs***

 **EAHR: *chuckles and hands everyone some chocolate* Happy Valentine's Day everyone and as Kawaii said, have a beautiful day and spend time with the ones you love.**


End file.
